


Be Polite

by murdergatsby



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Exhaustion, Flogging, Light Choking, M/M, Restraints, Sub Le Chiffre, implied multiple orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: "You’re going to have to tell me what you want, exactly when you want it.”





	Be Polite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutepoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/gifts).



> My 4th entry for [Kinktober2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017)! The goal is, for everyday of October 2017, to post a small ficlet of either Hannigram or another Madancy (rare)pairing. I am aiming for them to be under 1k each but, who knows! Things happen.
> 
> This one in-particular is LuChiffre, with Sub!Le Chiffre, for the October 4th prompt, "Begging." Gifted to [cutepoison](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison), because they hit me up with this imagery FOR NO GODLY REASON one comfy autumn night (four days ago).
> 
> I hope he enjoys, as well as all of you :)

_“Please?”_

The leather tresses found his thighs as soon after the word left his mouth. He gasped, pulling against the restraints that kept his arms back. His wrists were bound with silk, connecting him to posts at the end of the bed, and he wore a collar that leashed him to the top of the headboard- resting on his knees, backside vulnerable. The sting made him want to fall into himself and close, but the absence of it made him feel abandoned. He was desperate for more.

“Pl-Please?” He stammered, again. This time the leather found the round of his ass. He was already so tender there- certain he was red and hot with color. The inside of his throat clicked as it expanded against his collar. His shoulders felts weak from supporting him, his arms shaking with fatigue, but he couldn’t lower his head without choking.

“Please?”

\--

Luke had always known Le Chiffre had a proclivity for whipping, spanking, and flogging. Anyone would gather that information after looking at his collection- full of leather tails, silicone ropes, and wooden paddles.

 _“But I don’t want to hurt you.”_ Luke had expressed, with a smile on his lips that told Le Chiffre he was playing a game. _“So, you’re going to have to tell me what you want, exactly when you want it.”_

The expression that swallowed Le Chiffre’s face was one Luke hoped to have the ability to create, forever. He was such a controlled man- stoic and deliberate. Watching his eyes avert and his cheeks flush was like watching a miracle of nature.

 _“And, be polite.”_ Luke was sure to add.

Polite, he was. Luke made him place a request for everything he wanted done for him, or to him; from restraining him to the bed, to what striking item to use- everything was prepositioned with a verbal application.

Le Chiffre had started their night collected and sure of himself, but quickly caved and became desperate. His stable vocabulary had been reduced to just the single word: “Please?”

It was enough.

Luke made a conscious effort to vary his response time. He stood behind Le Chiffre, well in his blind spot, so Le Chiffre could never be sure when the next strike was coming. Sometimes there was a pregnant pause between his request and Luke’s swing. Other times, he hardly got to the letter ‘e.’

“Please-please?”

Luke hit him exactly as many times as he asked- twice, right across his rose-colored ass cheeks. They were striped with thin plum streaks that Luke knew would be bruises by the end of the night. He let the falls rest, gently dragging them against Le Chiffre’s sensitive skin. Le Chiffre whined and wriggled. Luke laughed.

He had to be close. The sheets on his bed were black, so it was easy to see the small pool building under him. Luke leaned over him for a better view.

“Yes?”

Le Chiffre’s cock was curled against his belly, wet and dripping with pre-come. His stomach muscles were tight and trembling. Luke raised the flogger and carefully drew it down Le Chiffre’s spine- as if he were paining it.

Le Chiffre coughed and struggled against his collar. The way he opened his mouth made Luke think he may say something new- something profound. Instead, it was another “Please?”

Luke took the tresses back to his ass. _Smack_.

“Please?”

_Smack._

“Ple-a _se_?”

Luke hit Le Chiffre’s thighs again, bringing on his thigh’s first set of deep purple stripes, and Le Chiffre’s hips pulled forward. The joints of the bed creaked as if they wanted to give out from under them.

“Please, please. _Luke_ , please.”

Luke kept the swats to his thighs, carefully gauging the reaction on Le Chiffre’s skin. He didn’t stop at three, but instead kept on until Le Chiffre came. He spilled on his stomach and the sheets, and collapsed. He was choking with his throat rested against the collar but he was unable to hold his weight off of it anymore.

Luke rested the flogger on the mattress and walked into Le Chiffre’s line of sight. He removed his inhaler from his pocket and offered it to Le Chiffre’s lips.

Luke had become a professional when it came to helping Le Chiffre use his inhaler while restrained. Luke rubbed his open palm against Le Chiffre’s growing-clammy back, eyeing his handy-work just obviously enough that he knew Le Chiffre was aware of it, until Le Chiffre seemed able to breath on his own again. He pressed a kiss against Le Chiffre’s shoulder, then started to reach for where Le Chiffre’s collar latched on him.

Le Chiffre pulled away.

“Luke.” He said softly. “ _Please?_ ”


End file.
